


A Fresh Start

by taibhrigh



Category: Blade (Movie Series)
Genre: Community: smallfandomfest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-17
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-21 09:26:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taibhrigh/pseuds/taibhrigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three days after Blade woke in the morgue and took off, Hannibal's life changed dramatically. Like <em>"oh god, oh god, I'm going to die"</em> dramatically, or so it seemed at the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fresh Start

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [siluria](http://archiveofourown.org/users/siluria) for the beta.
> 
> This was written for smallfandomfest #12 on LJ.

~~~***~~~

Three days after Blade woke in the morgue and took off, Hannibal's life changed dramatically. Like _"oh god, oh god, I'm going to die"_ dramatically, or so it seemed at the time.

He had watched as Abby and Zoe had gone off with Caulder to the next hunter base, but he hadn't been invited along. Abigail Whistler had proclaimed herself the head of the Nightstalkers and told him she'd contact him later. Never mind the fact that he no longer had a cellphone thanks to being taken hostage--he was still blaming Blade for the whole being stabbed by Drake incident. Hell, he had been lucky his wallet had still been in his back pocket. He threw on a jacket he had found in the Talos' building to cover the guns that were in his shoulder holster and had gone to find a decent hotel on the other side of town. He'd showered and fallen into the king-sized bed without any clothes, barely remembering to pick up fresh bandages for his wound at a pharmacy as he walked by.

It was dark when he finally woke. He'd slept almost fifteen hours but he was feeling mostly human. And very hungry. The hotel didn't have room service, plus he didn't want to stay in one place too long. He wasn't sure why Abby had cut ties with him but he didn’t think it was going to bode well for his future.

The wound itched like a son of a bitch and Hannibal pulled the bandage off and glanced down. There was blood on the bandage and goo, for a lack of a better word. It was the stuff that Abby had injected into the wound. Hannibal was up and out of the bed and standing in front of the bathroom mirror in seconds. He gently wiped away the blood and goo with a wet wash cloth and the itching stopped. The skin was perfect. No wound even though the area was still tender to the touch. He didn't think it was the goo that had done it. 

He was positive about that when he looked in the mirror a few seconds later and saw his that his normally brown eyes had a slight amber glow to them. "Fuck," he said, quietly wanting to know what the hell had happened when Drake had taken him.

That simple thought brought pain to his head and he dropped to his knees clutching his head and in enough pain that he welcomed unconsciousness when it happened. 

When he came to the sun was just starting to rise. He wasn't sure how he knew that. He was happy though that he'd paid for two nights and put out the _'do not disturb'_ sign; because how uncool would it have been to be found naked on the floor of the bathroom by the housekeeping staff. Even if he had been found dead. He checked for a pulse. Slow, so very slow, but he had one.

He quickly dressed and he knew he needed new clothes and that was on his list just after finding a diner for breakfast. He was starved. He chose a place several blocks away. The smell of their coffee had been like a siren's call, and he was going to worry about the fact that he could smell it from three blocks away later.

The coffee and the two eggs and corned beef hash special with biscuit and sausage gravy hit the spot and quieted his stomach. He pulled out the notepad and pen he had taken from the hotel and started making lists.

He guessed at some point his eyes must have glowed and Abby had seen that; then again who knew with Abby. Maybe she was just power-tripping and cutting off the only other survivor from her original group. 

Super healing, glowing eyes went on the left side of the page. On the right he wrote Drake or anti-antidote side effect. He'd once been a vampire and had been given the antidote and no one had bothered to test how the serum Sommerfield had been working on would affect him. They'd been more worried about Blade. Had what they used to destroy the vampires in the building have consequences to those who had been treated with the vampire cure? Or was it just him? It hadn't looked like the Sommerfield's vampire virus had spread past the Talos' building and with Drake dead there wouldn't be a chance for more of his blood.

He added vision and smell to the list on the left. Then hearing as he heard the cook in the back talking on his cellphone. He flipped to another page and wrote: money, clothes, weapons and then circled those and wrote locker. The last thing he wrote was leave, but then crossed it out. He wasn't running. He wrote it down again. He wasn't running, but maybe leaving the area was a good idea. 

Most everything he owned was back at the barge and he doubted it was still there. The barge would have been cleaned up and out or was a crime scene. He had a bolt hole--more like a storage locker with some stuff in it but it was twenty miles out into the suburbs and no one knew about it. It was a risk. One he was going to have to take and hope no one followed him.

He could hear the waitress' heartbeat when she refilled his coffee cup. His incisors lengthened but just as quickly returned to normal. He asked for the coffee to go and tipped the waitress generously. The last thing he did in the city was buy a pair of sunglasses.

~~~***~~~

The train ride out to the suburbs made his skin itch, or it was the clothes he'd been wearing for the last four days that smelled. Though he wasn't sure how bad they were because his senses had gotten worse, stronger? He wasn't sure how to think of the changes.

He forgot the lock on his small indoor storage locker took a key. The key he no longer had. "Damnit," he muttered, gripping the lock in his hand. He yanked on it once, twice, and on the third time the lock fell into his hand. He stood there for a full minute staring at the two pieces of the lock.

"What the hell am I?" he asked, lifting the rolling door and stepping into the small five foot by five foot space. The storage place was filled with metal shelves on one side, a small drafting table and stool and then several high-end fireproof, metal trunks all with combination locks. He turned on several lanterns and pulled the cord on the rolling door to close it knowing the built-in light would turn off as soon as the door was down. 

The first thing he did was change his clothes from the supplies on one of the shelves. The old clothes went into a garbage bag. Then he packed a student backpack with a small laptop and a change of clothes. The laptop would need to be charged before he could use it. He tossed the bag onto the table before kneeling down in front of the closest trunk. Spinning the dials to the correct numbers he lifted the lid. Inside was organized--cash, IDs, weapons, ammunition. Hedges had thought he'd lost the other set of guns, but Hannibal hadn't. He'd brought them here just in case. Plus a good portion of the ammo at the time.

He looked over at the shoulder holster and changed his mind about the order of things. Hannibal quickly checked and cleaned the one set of guns and reloaded the ammo in the clips. He pulled out a single shoulder holster and put the double into the backpack with the second gun and a dozen extra clips. The new holster held two spare clips which he slid into place before putting the holster on.

The wallet on the table went into the trunk and a new one was pulled out. He was going to need to shave but none of the Nightstalkers had ever seen him dressed as he was now or clean shaven. It would help. It would help him as well. Clean start.

The storage unit was in an alias and was paid up for another three years. He bolted the latch and snapped the new combination lock in place.

"Hello, Hunter."

Hannibal spun and had the gun out of the holster and pointed at the head of the speaker before he even comprehended what he was doing. He was going to have to add speed and strength to that list.

"You're dead," he said, fighting the pain that had started behind his eyes.

Drake smiled and it was almost pleasant if not still for the predatory gleam in Drake's eyes.

"The little girl's arrow was a bothersome distraction but the hybrid should be feeling its effects soon."

"He'll be a vampire?" Hannibal asked.

Drake laughed and it was more of a jovial sound than an evil villain laugh. "Worse," Drake replied, the smile still playing at his lips. "He'll be human."

Hannibal didn't lower the gun, but the urge to tighten his finger on the trigger wasn't there. He was almost positive that Drake was placating him right now. And where the hell was the security for this place.

"They're dead," Drake answered as if reading his mind. "The recorders destroyed. Your gun won't kill me, Hunter. Just annoy me."

In the blink of an eye Drake changed forms--changed into the demon-like creature Hannibal had seen a few nights ago--and took the gun out of his hand. Drake though didn't crush either Hannibal's hand or the gun. Instead the First Vampire backed Hannibal into the wall and slid the gun back into place in the holster. Just as quickly, the human Drake was standing in front of him.

"I don't scare you," Drake commented, tilting his head in contemplation before smiling again and this time it was something more than predatory.

Hannibal couldn't fully agree with that but instead said, "You confuse me."

"The feeling is mutual, Hunter."

"Hannibal, my name is Hannibal. What did you do to me when you took me from the barge?"

"Made you better than you were."

"What the hell does that mean?"

Drake grinned. "We'll see," he said, pulling a piece of paper from his pants pocket and then pushed it into Hannibal's. "There is, what do you call them now, a nest, of vampires at that address. Kill them and then we'll talk again."

"I," Hannibal started only to stop when Drake leaned in and kissed him. The kiss was unexpected but oh so pleasurable. Then Drake was gone but a sword was leaning against his storage unit.

"Shit."

~~~***~~~

The sword was nice. Okay, it was beyond nice. It was fantastic. A piece of art made for killing vampires. It easily slid through one side of a vampire's neck and came out through the ash once the neck was severed.

He didn't find the speed which he dispatched the nest of vampires frightening. What did scare him was the fact that he fed off one of the vampires. Its blood satisfying a hunger he hadn't known was there but now that it was sated he felt better.

He could hear cars pulling up outside the warehouse and let the vampire he had drained drop to the ground. A quick swipe of the blade and there was nothing but dust. He looked up to the rafters and that's where he wanted to be. With a running leap and the use of a bolted down table he was up there and looking down as the new Nightstalkers entered the building; Abby in the lead. 

"There's nothing here," one of the hunters whispered.

"Bad intel?" another asked.

"Dust," came a reply. "Looks like someone beat us here."

"How long ago?" Abby demanded.

"No clue. The intel was a few days old. Maybe Danica before you toasted her ass?"

"Probably," Abby answered, looking around and Hannibal wasn't surprised that she took credit for ending Danica's life; she was probably taking credit for the whole Talos affair. "Let's get out of here. There's another reported nest over on Tenth." 

The warehouse was plunged into darkness and quiet once Abby and her crew left. Hannibal dropped down to sit on the rafter, his legs swinging in the air as he contemplated what was happening to him.

He didn't even startle as Drake sat down next to him. The scent of coffee wafting from the cup did though. It was from the diner and just the way he liked it--black, strong, and extra sugar.

"I need blood to live now?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Human or vampire?"

"Yes."

"Do I have to kill when I feed?"

"Vampire, yes; human, no."

"No killing humans."

"Yes."

Hannibal finally looked over at Drake. "No, I meant you. No more killing humans."

"I'll live by that rule of yours, Hunter. For now."

"In case you haven't gotten the memo," Hannibal said, looking down at the floor of the basement. "It seems I've been cast out of the hunters because of this..."

Drake cut him off. "The human hunters, yes."

Hannibal was confused again, which lately was just par for the course. 

"Are you courting me?" Hannibal asked. He was expecting an answer but what he got instead was another stolen kiss. "I'm taking that as a yes," he called out even though he was once again alone on the rafter.

~~~***~~~

Hannibal left the city. It had required another stop at his storage unit for a duffel bag that the new blueprint tube could fit into. It was the best way to carry a sword on a train or bus without it being noticed and causing undue panic in the natives. Plus, he was going to need more clothes and cash. Two days later he was three hundred miles away and had fed from his first human. The blood had been warm and rich and delicious. The woman had moaned and climaxed as if his feeding was the best sex she'd ever had. He'd licked the wound and watched it heal before sending her back out onto the dance floor of the nightclub. He still didn't know what he was, but he was beginning to like it.

The internet café he was currently holed up in had decent coffee and wifi strength. No one had thought to remove his access to the Nightstalkers domain and he was working his way through what had happened since _that_ night and anything else he could find. There was still no word on Blade and everyone still thought Drake was dead. He guessed a guy who could switch forms probably had more than just that one trick up his sleeve.

Apparently he was officially dead too. Killed at the Talos' building. The nest on Tenth had been cut in half but Abby had lost two of her own crew in the attempt. She'd hit another nest a few days later but had only been able to take out a few of the vampires who came at her in force and she lost another hunter in the process.

She sucked at her new job but it seemed her last name and the Talos incident blinded everyone to that fact.

There was a report that a nest of vampires that liked children lived in the area he was in, and that was on his agenda for dinner time. Until then he was checking into a hotel for a shower and a nap that didn't involve the rocking motion of a train.

~~~***~~~

He would admit it, he had played with this nest. Made the first kill look like an accident. Then the fight, slow and almost human until he was moving faster than they could track. Then slow again. Goaded them on and then ripped them to shreds. Like a cat playing with its prey. Saving the last one to drain.

It had been exhilarating. What he really wanted at the moment was a bed partner but when he opened his hotel room door to find a beautifully wrapped box he knew he wouldn't be seeking out a random stranger.

He closed the door and slid the chain into place, but the balcony doors he knew he'd left closed were open, letting in the cool, crisp autumn air and causing the sheer curtains to move in the breeze. There was no one else in the room. Just him and the mysterious box. Which he opened after reading the card: _For my Hunter_.

Inside were two knives of different lengths. Both looked to belong to the same set as his sword. Both beautiful and sharp. There were pull tabs on either side of the tray where the knives rested and Hannibal lifted the tray out he found two leather harnesses--one very similar to his shoulder holster. It was easy to tell what they were for--one for the arm, one to hide the blade down the middle of his back.

Hannibal stepped out onto the balcony and looked out into the night. He didn't see anyone. For that matter he didn't sense anyone. Wherever Drake was, it wasn't close enough for Hannibal to feel him.

~~~***~~~

Two more random hunts in random cities and Hannibal believed he finally had a handle on his changes. On the fact that whatever he was he could walk in the sun, eat food, drink coffee but still needed blood. He'd tried going more than a week without and had been ill.

That had been right after he'd killed a human hunter. Drained the body of blood. Hannibal wasn't sure if he should call it murder or self-preservation. The hunters all thought he was dead and part of him had wanted it to stay that way. He didn't think the Nightstalkers or any other hunter group would want to deal with another Blade-like individual. As penitence he'd tried to go without blood. It had made his skin itch, his teeth ache and his whole body tremble and the first heartbeat he heard had made it all worse. Had made him even more dangerous. He was not repeating that.

Right now he was standing on the ledge of a five story building looking down at a fight between a hunter group and a nest of vampires. It was like watching a reality show. Neither side knew what they were doing and maybe in this case that was good. He knew he could jump into the fray. That he could jump from this high and land gracefully on the ground below. The problem was he didn't know which side he was on here. So far no one had died but there were injuries on both sides.

This nest hadn't been bothering anyone. They fed only off their familiars, didn't sell kids, drugs, guns or anything else. Never killed. For vampires they were quite upstanding. Hannibal wasn't even sure how the hunters had found them. He'd stumbled across the nest and had monitored them for a few days. He'd actually decided the night before last to leave them be and that thought seemed to finalize whatever decision he had been trying to make.

Hannibal dropped to the ground behind two of the hunters and knocked their heads together just hard enough for the two men to drop unconscious to the ground. He used the hilt of the knife he normally carried in the wrist sheath to knock a third hunter out while calling out to the nest.

"Pack your people up and move them from here," he ordered. "Find another place and live under the radar or I will come after you myself." He knew his eyes were glowing and that they would be able to see his fangs. "No killing or the human hunters will be the least of your concern. Now go."

The nest ran.

A fourth hunter charged at him while firing a gun. The first bullet missed, the second one took Hannibal in the chest and hurt like hell as he stumbled while bracing for what was coming next. It never came. Instead the hunter was yanked back and Drake, in his non-human form, pulled the man's head sharply to the side and bit. The man never had a chance to scream as Drake drained him.

Hannibal dropped to his knees. "I said no killing," he said through clenched teeth. He could feel the bullet as it moved. As his body tried to expel it and it wasn't a pleasant feeling. Neither was bleeding out.

Drake tossed the body away. "When it comes to you that rule does not apply," Drake replied, his demon-like appearance melting back into his human one as he walked over to Hannibal. He knelt beside Hannibal and inspected the wound before lifting his wrist to Hannibal's mouth and ordering him to drink.

Hannibal was going to argue but the bullet moved again and he thought _screw it_ , letting his fangs lengthen he bit into Drake's wrist. The first taste of Drake's blood was like the rush of coming off a rollercoaster. He wanted to do it again. He wanted more and he didn't just mean Drake's blood.

He took another swallow and felt the bullet pop from his body. It was a sound he'd rather not hear again. The wound was healed before the bullet landed on the ground beside his knee. He removed his fangs from Drake's wrist but licked at the wound and was positive he felt Drake shiver. Hannibal grinned to himself and with a final swipe of his tongue backed away from Drake's wrist. 

Hannibal glanced around him and rolled to his feet. "We need to not be here when they start to wake," he indicated the three other hunters still out on the ground.

Drake walked over to one of the hunters and picked him up like a ragdoll. Nails lengthening into claws that drew blood from where they pierced the hunter's skin. "They dishonor that name."

"Vampires are vampires to them."

Drake tossed the hunter aside with a growl.

Hannibal was not confused. He got it. The first nest Drake had given to him as a present. They had been part of the Talos clan. The others he had taken out had been corrupt. Bottom feeders. But this nest had been living as close to normal as they could. They hadn't hurt a soul and most seemed to actually work for a living. They had been the complete opposite of the Talos clan or any other nest for that matter.

"If you kill them," Hannibal started, resting his hand on Drake's forearm before sliding his hand down to Drake's wrist and wrapping his fingers around the clawed fingers. Drake's fingers reverted to human under Hannibal's touch. "If you kill them," he repeated, "they will think this nest did it and never stop hunting them."

"The human hunters are a nuisance," Drake commented, before grabbing Hannibal around the waist and leaping.

Hannibal for his part just held tight for the few seconds that they seemed to defy gravity before they were both on the ledge where he had started the night. Hannibal looked down over the ledge and back at Drake before grabbing the collar of the white shirt Drake favored and brought their lips together. 

Breaking the kiss, Hannibal asked the same question he'd asked when this had all first started. "What did you do to me?"

"Made you better."

Hannibal growled and Drake laughed. 

"No more courting." Hannibal pushed Drake away. "No more kissing. Not until you tell me the truth Vampire King."

Hannibal didn't wait for an answer, just leapt for the next building. His version of walking away.

He didn't head directly back to his hotel, instead he wandered the city until shortly after sunrise when he found a diner for breakfast. It was his favorite meal no matter what time of the day and diners knew how to do it best. He slid into the rear booth where his back could be against the wall and he could face all the doors. He was halfway through his meal when Drake slid into the booth across from him. Hannibal put the fork down and gave Drake an appraising look.

"Do you eat?" he asked.

"I can," Drake replied though Hannibal noticed he had not looked him in the eye but it wasn't the same as avoiding eye contact.

"That wasn't my question?"

"I have not had human food since waking. It is not necessary to my survival."

Hannibal snorted. "You mean the Talos didn't think to ask. Fine," Hannibal said and signaled the waitress over. The biscuit and sausage gravy were both scratch made and delicious. "And coffee," he added.

"Tea," Drake corrected. "I used to prefer tea."

The waitress made the correction and then quickly returned with Drake's order and another refill for Hannibal's coffee.

"You were always meant to be more than you were," Drake said, taking a sip of the tea and making a face. Hannibal opened two packets of sugar and dumped them into the tea and stirred. This time Drake nodded after taking a sip.

Drake didn't say anything again until after taking several bites of the biscuits and gravy. "It is different," Drake said. "This time. This place. The food and people."

"Why did you sleep?" Hannibal had always been curious about that. "Why bury yourself out in some desert?"

"That is none of your concern."

Hannibal leaned across the table. "I think the issues are connected. You have to start somewhere."

"Why did you not take out the nest last night?"

"They weren't bothering anyone."

"You felt a connection to them then, yes?"

Hannibal shrugged. "Maybe." He wasn't sure, but he wasn't one for outright murder, though he'd felt nothing for the nest he'd destroyed the week before. He wasn't sure what that made him because he liked playing predator versus prey with them. Liked it when they figured out they were on the wrong side of the equation. 

"Let's play twenty questions. If I get the answers I'm after we're back on; if not, you stay the hell away from me." Hannibal didn't wait for an answer just started.

"Am I still human, mortal, whatever term you like?"

"No."

"A vampire then?" he asked, looking down at his plate of food.

"No."

"A hybrid?"

"No."

Hannibal growled. This was getting him nowhere. He balled up his fist and then winced as he noticed that his fingernails had grown into sharp claws. "Fuck," he muttered, trying to relax and as he did so his fingernails returned to normal. "What. Am. I?"

"You are a Hunter. Rare and beautiful. Judge and jury. Some might call you a daywalker but you are so much more. You will only get stronger with time. Danica probably smelled this in your blood but didn't know what it was and couldn't control you like she wanted. That is why she was drawn to you but she had no right to touch you."

Hannibal leaned back in the booth. "Do you want to control me?"

"No, Hunters are not meant to be controlled."

"What do you want from me then?"

"I am their King. It is time they remember that. I have returned to find my people weak and pathetic. Fools and not how..."

"How you left them when you went to ground more than a thousand years ago," Hannibal interrupted. "Did you expect them not to change? To sit by and wait for you? Kings are only good if they are around."

Hannibal saw something shift and move under Drake's skin, saw the other man's eyes change to pools of black. "Change was, is inevitable," Drake admitted. "They sunk however beneath themselves, they did not follow the course I had set. Most took the gift of forever and tarnished it. Betrayed it for their own means and success. My people have changed for the worse. When I went to sleep there were no creatures of the night. We moved in and amongst the humans they came from."

Drake didn't say anything else and Hannibal didn't think Drake had even meant to say that. He slid his hand across the table and placed it on top of the fist that Drake was still holding tightly. 

"Why did you choose to sleep?" Hannibal asked quietly, rubbing his thumb over Drake's fist until the other man relaxed his hand.

"I was angry. Alone. I wanted the world to bleed. To die. I was tired of the petty fighting that had started and I hoped my retreat would end it. I would have destroyed it all if I had stayed. I would have tried to destroy the world."

"You would have succeeded," Hannibal said the thought aloud. "If you did it right, you would have succeeded."

Drake nodded. "I thought sleep might give me peace. That time and distance would give me what I sought. Which it did," Drake said, looking Hannibal in the eye, his hand turning over to take Hannibal's in his. "It lead me to what I wanted, but ruined my people."

Hannibal grasped the hand. "Only ninety-nine percent. The nest last night was proof of that. Even if they cannot walk in the day they walked amongst the people; lived with them and bothered none. Now tell me what you did to me? Please."

Drake licked his lips. "I gave you my blood."

"You fed off me?"

Drake shook his head slightly. "No. I gave you my blood to wake your true potential. To awake the ancient blood that runs in your veins. I woke the Hunter in you. You are far closer to I than to any vampire that has ever lived."

Hannibal tightened his hold on Drake's hand. "There are others like me? You have made others? Did you court them? Hoping they would fall into your bed as well?"

Drake growled, his fangs lengthening and Hannibal had to wave off the waitress that was coming back around to fill their cups and bring fresh tea bags. That was jealousy if he had ever seen the emotion.

"I have awakened the blood in others, but you are the first Hunter I have ever courted. You are the first being I felt the need to court. I want you beside me," Drake answered. "Not kneeling at my feet. As to the other Hunters, I do not know if they still live or if they simply stayed in the Old World. I do not believe they would have ever let the Talos exist if they still lived though."

Hannibal nodded. He had come to his conclusion. He did not like that Drake had not asked him if he wanted to be a Hunter, but perhaps that had been for the best. Hannibal had needed something to kick start his life again. He let go of Drake's hand and stood, tossing more than enough to cover twice the bill on the table. He leaned down and kissed Drake, deep and hard. Tongue sliding around fangs that had dropped as soon as the kiss had started. He swirled his tongue around one of the fangs let it just pierce his tongue before pulling away from the kiss. "You can continue courting me," he said, a grin promising many wicked things plastered on his face before taking a step away and walking for the door. "I know you know where I'm staying," he said, just as the diner's door swung closed behind him.

~~~***~~~

Hannibal killed three human hunters in the next city. He drained one of them dry and decapitated the other two. They had traded in innocent lives in their own hunts; using homeless children as bait. The vampire nest he'd hunt down later. He had their scent; they'd be easy to find.

Drake came out of the shadows and tossed a drained vampire to the ground, Drake's claws easily slicing through the neck so that all that hit the ground was ashes. "What happened to your no killing human's rule?"

"They weren't human," Hannibal answered.

Drake laughed and Hannibal felt the laughter on his skin and then, in the mere blink of an eye, Drake was leaning into him, kissing him. Then just as fast Drake was on his knees in front of Hannibal and Hannibal's pants were open and he was moaning. His fingers clenched in Drake's hair as the King of Vampires swirled his tongue around Hannibal's cock before wrapping his lips around it. The suction had Hannibal grasping Drake's head tighter as he rocked his hips. The feeling of fangs lightly grazing the sensitive area had Hannibal coming harder than he ever had before.

Hannibal almost fell to his knees but Drake steadied him, kissing his lips while refastening Hannibal's pants. "I changed my mind," Hannibal said, his forehead leaning against Drake's shoulder. "I think I've had enough of this courting thing, let's move onto the next stage."

The moment was interrupted by the sounds of approaching vehicles.

"It's not yet time for them to know," he heard Drake say, but Hannibal didn't budge for several seconds.

"Why?"

Hannibal felt Drake wrap his arms around his body, pulling Hannibal closer to him. "We clean our house before theirs," he said, ending with a kiss to Hannibal's neck.

"Yeah, okay," Hannibal agreed, relaxing into the embrace and as soon as he did Drake was moving them. When he opened his eyes they were on a rooftop a block away. "You will have to teach me that," he said, but his eyes were tracking the human hunters.

"And so much more?"

Hannibal spun around and grabbed Drake by the shirt and pulled him in. Kissing the Vampire King who happened to be his new boyfriend. This time around Hannibal was definitely having more fun as a vampire. And vampires and hunters had no idea what would soon be coming their way. 

Drake broke the kiss and Hannibal wanted to continue. He frowned but Drake grinned and ran a finger across Hannibal's lips. "There are more comfortable places we could be doing this," Drake said.

That Hannibal agreed with. "Then you are going to tell me all your plans."

"Our plans, my beautiful Hunter," Drake said, and Hannibal liked the sound of that.

~~~***~~~

He had been right, his second time as a vampire, no a Hunter, was oh so more delicious than the first. It was what he had been born to become. Vampires bowed to their King and trembled in front of the King's Hunter wondering if their lives were going to end with one swift slice from a sword.

The human hunters were still being lead into ruin by Abigail Whistler, but Hannibal would deal with them tomorrow. Right now he was going to enjoy his ten year anniversary with his lover.

**~end~**


End file.
